Falling
by Muchitsujo
Summary: One final Chapter, not really needed, but I was depresed and came up with this idea. It's more of a closeing poem than a chapter though. One year after 02. Someone has a grudge and is killing the Digidestined one by one... Please R
1. The Fallen

The Fallen

The Fallen 

In a small, dark, room a figure sat alone; the radio was playing, it was his only window to the outside. The song that was playing was not familiar to him; he was listening to the "All American Music" station. This station would play American music that some Japanese groups had taken and redone in Japanese. He liked American music, not all of it made sense, but he still liked it. The verses in particularly made the most. The announcer had said that the song was titled "Falling", and that it was by the American group "The Offspring". He had been thinking that that was a strange name for the group; their songs had nothing to do with anyone's offspring. But he liked the words; he had heard the song before but never really stopped to listen. This time he did, and for the first time the verses made sense,

_Have you ever walked through a room,_

_And it was more like the room passed around you._

_Like there was a leash around your neck that pulled you through._

_ _

_Have you ever been out someplace,_

_Recognizing everybody's face,_

_Until you realize that there was no one that you knew. _

_ _

It was meant as entertainment, but to him the words had a real meaning. Like the song was describing him. A very eerie feeling came over him as the next verse came on,

_Have you ever buried your face in your hands,_

_Because no one around you understands,_

_Or has the slightest idea what it is that makes you be._

_ _

_Have you ever felt like there was more,_

_Like someone else was keeping score,_

_And what could make you whole was simply out of reach._

_ _

But it was the last verse that truly spoke to him. It gave him an idea; a way to end it all. An escape from this cruel thing called life,

_When the truth walks away,_

_Everybody stays,_

_Because the truth about the world is that crime does pay._

_ _

_So if you walk away,_

_Who is gonna stay,_

_Because I'd like to think the world is a better place._

_ _

_When the truth walks away,_

_Everybody stays, _

_Because the truth about the world is that crime does pay._

_ _

_So if you walk away,_

_Who is gonna stay,_

_Because I'd like to make the world be a better place_

The meaning of that last verse was true. In this world, the real world, crime did pay. For him, crime would pay for everything. It would not only erase his enemies, but it would erase his past. He could live again. No one to stop him; his life would change forever. He was a magician of sorts, and he would make the Digidestined disappear.


	2. The First Victim...

The First Victim…

The First Victim… 

It was all over the city, in every newspaper. On everyone's lips. The different papers all had different headlines; they were all something like this,

**_LOCAL BOY MURDERED! BODY NOT FOUND!_**

**_ _**

Another one read:

**_BOY MISSING, SEARCH GIVEN UP._**

**_ _**

And another…

**_BOY MURDERED, FAMILY MOURNS._**

**_ _**

On and on, regardless of the headline all the papers said the exact same thing. There was a local boy who had been missing for the past thee weeks. Police have given up the search and declared him dead. None of the papers mentioned his name, and none of them said what the boys family and friends had been going through the past three weeks. The boys name was a simple one, and around his part of town, very familiar. Motomiya Daisuke. He walked out the door one day to visit the rest of the gang, and never came back. The police told his family that they were giving up the search and they were declaring the boy dead. The reaction was unexpected, and very fast. His parents just sat there, starring at the wall. His sister, Motomiya Jun, locked herself in her room for three solid days. She didn't sleep or eat. The rest of the Digidestined and their families could do nothing to comfort the Motomiya's because they were in a state of great depression as well. 

Finally it was over. The great depression of the families was lifted, but the grief still remained. Everyone thought that it was over…until Iora received a phone call. He was home alone at the time; no one would be home for another three hours. It was the perfect time, for revenge. 

"Hello, this is Iora speaking." There was silence. Nothing could be heard. Iora could feel his heart beating faster and faster in his chest. Then there was a _click, _whoever was there had just hung up on the other line. His heart rate slowed, but he could not shake the abnormities of it away from his mind. He walked back to the family room, picked up his book, and started reading again. He sat for ten minutes, when he began to feel uneasy again. He looked down the hall of his apartment and could see the phone sitting on the table. He felt like it would ring again, he got up and went to go get it. When he had got the phone and then sat back down to his book he felt very childish. No, he felt like a fool. He was in fourth grade now; no reason to be scared of a wrong number. It rang again. He picked it up, but this time said nothing, this time he had no need too, this time someone else talked first.

"Hello, Iora." It began. Now he felt very uneasy and decided to look out the window that was right behind the chair he was sitting in.

"Hello," He answered back in a slow shaky voice. _I know that voice, _he thought to himself. The recognition was true, but he could not place the voice with a name. 

"I have to kill you now, Iora. Don't hate me for it." Iora knew what was coming, but he was frozen with fear, starring out the window. About three levels above his in the apartment building across the street he saw a light go on in the window. He could see someone standing in front of the window; he knew now whose voice he had heard. Then he heard a shot, it was clear. He saw the glass in front shatter into millions of pieces, he felt the bullet wiz through his body with ease. He felt the life pouring out of him and onto the floor. Looking down he saw the wound, it was big, and a large chunk of his stomach was missing. The blood poured freely, his legs were soaked in a mixture of blood and urine. He hit the floor and everything went black.

**_ _**


	3. An Eye for an Eye...

An Eye for an Eye…

An Eye for an Eye… 

In the dark Iora's apartment a figure crouched looking at his work. Iora's body was sprawled out on the floor; the blood had stopped flowing at this point but the smell was still heavy in the air. He looked at the wall opposite if the body, blood was splattered against it and it looked as if the bullet even passed through the wall. _Damn, I knew that I should have used something less powerful…,_he thought to himself. Double checking his hands to make sure he was still wearing the black leather gloves he reached into his pocket and pulled out a small, tattered sheet of paper, and a hawks feather. He leaned closer to his work, now the smell of death was hitting him directly in the face. It was like cologne that he had loved all his life, but never got to wear. He dipped the roots of the feather in his victims blood, making sure he got lots on the tip. He then took the list and gazed through it until he found the name "Iora", using the bloody pen, he crossed it out. 

"Two down, nine to go," He whispered. Then he stood up and stepped back to admire his work a moment. "The police will be here soon, my friend. I must leave. Enjoy the after life, whatever that may be. Say 'hi' to your dad for me." With that he was out the apartment. Walking down the street he could see the flashing lights pulling up at the apartment. He only wished he could be around when his victims mom came home.

"Hey, Yamato! Yamato, where are you!" The stagehand had just come back and was looking franticly for Yamato.

"I'm right here, calm down. What is it?" The stagehand had a frightened look on his face, "My god, what has gotten into you? You look like you've seen a ghost."

"No ghost, Yamato, but a letter," He took a frightened gulp of air.

"A letter? What the fuck is so frightening about mail?"

"Look at the cover and you'll know." He still looked scared out of his mind, and Yamato looked at him like he was the craziest son of a bitch he had ever seen, until he looked at the letter.

"Oh my god…" A pause to think it over, and when no explanation was found he asked the question. "Is that…blood?"

"That's what it looks like," He stopped and looked around to see if anyone was watching, he saw no one, "could it be some crazed fan?"

"Who gave this to you?" 

"I don't know." Yamato looked at him with a blank stare, and then repeated what was said.

"You don't know?" He was loosing his temper now. "Don't you have eyes? What in hell did the guy look like?!" 

"He was short, I don't know…uh… five-five, probably. Wearing all black, black coat, black pants, black gloves… the works." Now he was getting impatient.

"What did his face look like?"

"I couldn't tell, Yamato. You know these fans… they come with earrings and their faces all painted up. His was painted in black and white." A pause to think, "Oh, and he had an earring in his left ear, uh…it was a ruby I think. But it looked fake." Yamato looked at the letter one last time and finally said, 

"Ok, at least you got it." The stagehand knew that was an insult, but ignored it and went on his way. Mat took another look at the outside of the letter, written in blood were the words "Hi, Yamato", he opened it. The entire thing was written in blood. He read it through very carefully.

Hi Yamato. Did you know that there is a saying, "and Eye for an Eye and a tooth for a tooth"? If you did then you probably know that the real world doesn't work that way. Well, the moment you opened this letter you left the real world and entered mine. It's time for revenge. 

_SINcerely,_

_~A Friend _

_ _

"This has got to be some kind of sick joke." Starring at the letter in his hand he knew he would die, when he did not know, but he was sure he would. The concert would start in a few minutes. He just wanted to get through one more. _Takeru willbe at the show tonight. I have to make it good, _he thought. _This will have to be a show to remember. _

"Hey, Iemitsu." He called to one of the other band members.

"Yeah, Yamato?"

"Do we have all the fireworks and lights that we were going to use at the season finale?"

"Yeah, why?"

"Have the stage hands postpone the show for a half-hour and set them up."

"What? Are you crazy, Yamato? We blow all that now we wont have anything at the end!"

"I know. I want this night to be the best. This will be our last show."

"What the hell do you mean by that."

"Something has come up, that's all I can say."

"Ok, if you're sure…"

"I'm sure, just get it set up."

The show started half and hour later. The crowd had been chanting "Yamato! Yamato!" for the past fifteen minutes. When he walked out on stage he was greeted by great amounts of cheering, he tried scanning the crowd for the "crazed fan" but didn't see him. He found Takeru right off. Front row center. _I wish you didn't have to see this, Takeru. _But he knew it was hopeless. He wanted the world to go out with a bang, and this was the best way he knew how. 

He stepped up to the mike, "Before we start, I would like to dedicate this performance to my little brother, Takeru." The spot light found Takeru right away, and the crowd went into thunderous applause and cheering. Takeru couldn't understand why his brother was doing this. Hikari, who was sitting right next to him, saw how worried he was. So she leaned over and kissed him, just to make him more embarrassed. The crowd really enjoyed that one. Whistles followed it and cheering that drowned everything else out. Yamato was so happy he got to see it he almost cried, but he had a show to do and that was not in the agenda. 

The show didn't just go well, it was the best in history. Fireworks lights, for more than three hours he played. Every song that they had written they played that night. The ending of the last song got the crowd the there feet. Bright flashing strobe lights and massive fireworks exploding everywhere. It was so loud that no one heard the shot that was fired. They saw a red substance fly from Yamato's chest, hitting most of the people in the front row. Once again the bullet passed through his victims body. Blood had splattered on the stage floor behind him. The band members were shocked. The stagehand was franticly pushing on a door marked entrance only trying to get out. Once the mad fans realized that he was dead they rushed the stage. The band members ran in terror. The fans, obsessed with Yamato, smeared his blood on there skin and clothes. Takeru and Hikari sat starring in the front row. Tears running steadily down Takeru's face. So much was happening at once that no one saw the man, dressed all in black, come down to the stage. No one saw this man pick up the bullet, and no one saw this man pull out a sheet of paper and a feather. After dipping the feather in his victim's blood he looked at the list, and calmly cross off the name, "Yamato". No one saw him leave. No one saw him at all. 


	4. Funerals

Funerals

Funerals 

"Let me ask you once again," Takeru shouted at the detective who had come to investigate Yamato's death. "What kind of sick world do we live in that fans would smear the blood of a fallen rock star on themselves?"

"Mr. Takaishi," The detective responded, "Fans can easily become obsessed with anything. They will do anything with them and anything for them," a brief pause and then he added, "even if they are dead." That was still not the answer Takeru wanted. 

"But it wasn't just the blood. I even saw a girl undo his pants and start rubbing his dick." 

"Listen I know that this is hard for you but,"

"That is bullshit, this is the murder of an innocent man we're talking about! Not my feelings!"

"Mr. Takaishi, did you know that I am working on the murders of two other innocent victims? There is more here than meets the eye, you will just have to give it time!"

"What other murders?" Takeru was no becoming worried.

"The first was a boy named Motomiya Daisuke, I'm sure that you've read about it in the papers. The other will be in tomorrow's news, a boy named Iori Hida." Takeru, for a reason unknown to him, did not want this man to know that he had known both of the murder victims. He knew that it could help the case, but he did not want the public to know who was involved with whom. 

"I thought that the search for Motomiya Daisuke had been called off?" Was his only reply. 

"This most recent one could be connected. We are just looking into it for safety precautions." He waited a minute as if to see if Takeru wanted to say something, then he continued. "I want you to take a look at this video from the show. Tell me what you think Yamato looks like."

"Listen, sir, I witnessed my brothers murder first hand. I don't need you to show it to me again. I've had it. I'm leaving."

"No!" He shouted and grabbed Takeru by the collar. "Watch this. It could be very important to solving this case." Takeru didn't say anything, but gave the detective a look of great disapproval. But he sat anyway and re witnessed his brothers brutal end. The video played through once.

"Did you see it?"

"Did I see what? My brother being shot through the heart and the fans running up and playing with his body?"

"Ok, so you didn't. I am going to run the tape once again. Watch Yamato's face very carefully." The video played through once more, and this time he saw it. 

"Holy shit!… It can't be!"

"Yes. The expression on his face. It's not fear or surprise. It's recognition."

"Are you absolutely sure, he does look surprised as well."

"Yes, but it was not surprise about the murder itself. We know that because we found this back stage." He handed Takeru the letter. "It's addressed to Yamato, and he opened it. So he knew something was going to happen." Takeru read through it twice very carefully, then handed it back to the detective and said, 

"Thank you for your time."

"Likewise, we'll solve this… don't worry."

The funeral was soon scheduled. Since all three of the boys had known each other, and were pretty good friends, the services would be held at the same time. It was a very sad time for the family and friends to the victims. It was open casket, except for Daisuke's because there was no body; the bodies of the others had been fixed up so nice that you couldn't even tell that they had been shot. People spoke about how the three young boys lives were cut so short. It was a beautiful funeral. Everybody attended, and that is where he learned about Ken. 

He was sitting in a black Toyota behind tinted glass when he saw them walking together. Hikari and Ken all dressed up in their best clothes walking through the raid looking at the different tombstones. He had completely forgotten about Ken, he didn't know why though. He had seen Ken many times. 

"Oh well, it doesn't matter now," He said to himself, "I will simply add him to the list with the others." They walked right pass the car, Hikari turned and looked directly at the car…no it was directly at him. He jumped in his seat,

"Calm down you little bastard. She can't see you through the windows." But the scar was still there, she had looked straight at him. It looked like she saw him, but she couldn't have. It just wasn't possible. He let the thought slip from his mind and drove off out of the cemetery. He had business to take care of tonight. He would deal with them later.

"Daddy, daddy, I'm going to bed. Good night." Yolei said as she walked into her room and locked the door like she did every night. 

"Good night, Yolei" Her father yelled back. "Get some rest." She opened the door and yelled back,

"I will, don't worry." She closed the door and was back in her room and sitting on her bed. She was very horny tonight. She kept a dildo that a friend had given her in her closet for just such an emergency. She got up and as she walked started pulling off her long pajama-bottoms. She opened her closet door and reached around the piles of clothes searching for the long, slender, object. She found it soon enough, but there was something very different about it this time. After pulling it out from she saw what it was, there was a letter or something tied to it by a red ribbon. On the front of the envelope, written in runny red ink, was the word "Yolei". She became a little worried, hadn't Takeru said something at the funeral about Yamato receiving a letter before he was murdered? She opened it, not wanting to but wanting to at the same time. For the first time she touched the ink. It was still wet, and very thick. It didn't feel like regular ink. She read the letter.

_Hello Yolei. I saw you at the funeral today. _

_You looked so beautiful standing in the rain, _

_So when I kill you I will try not to mess-up your beautiful face._

_I found "your little secret" I wrote this letter because I thought you might like some reading material while you have your fun tonight. _

_See you soon. I trust that you will say 'hi' to the others for me._

_~ A friend_

_ _

She broke down. Sobbing wildly while clutching the dildo with a death grip in her right hand. "He's going to kill me! I'm next, he's going to kill me!" She was starting to scream as the tears flowed freely. Her parents came running, but the door was locked. She was still sobbing and screaming and repeating the same phrase over and over again. "He's going to kill me! I'm next, he's going to kill me!" Her dad, now in a state of panic, began kicking at the door trying to break in. Eventually he did. 

A million questions came pouring out. "Yolei! What is going on? Are you ok?" 

"Daddy, daddy… he's going to kill me!"

"Yolei, calm down and talk slower. Who is going to kill you?"

"Him, that man who killed the others." She showed him the note. When she handed the note to him he saw what she was holding in her right hand. He said nothing fearing that that would add to the problem. After many minutes of talking he and her mother got her calmed down. He assured her that her mother had been home all day and that no one had come in the house. She decided that she would be OK as long as all the windows and doors were locked and that they would go to the police the first thing in the morning. 

After they left the room she was sitting on the bed, the dildo still in hand. She decided that she was calm enough and certainly still horny enough to use it. So she did. It was hard to get into it however because of recent events. After she finished up she returned it to its proper resting place and went over to her mirror to fix her hair. It was a habit, every time she used the dildo she wanted to fix her hair after words. So walking over to her mirror she began checking very carefully. There were eyes watching her. Someone was behind her. She screamed but a hand in a black glove that quickly covered her mouth muffled it. Then a long, freshly sharpened, knife was at her throat. Her eyes began to focus again, and as she did she saw the face of this intruder. 

"Look at the face!" He whispered into her ear as he began to slowly slide the knife into her flesh. "Look at the face, and remember it for your last minutes alive!" Her eyes filled with tears, but the pain in her throat was not the only reason. This person, she knew him. But now he was killing her. One last sharp pain in her throat; then she felt a warm substance pouring down her throat and into her lungs. She began to gag. He released his grip on her and she fell to the floor. Blood was now pouring out onto the carpet as well as into her lungs. She vomited, and then collapsed on the floor in a pool of blood.

The figure bent over her and ran his fingers through her hair. He had succeeded. Her face was undamaged. Dipping the feather into her blood she crossed name "Yolei" off his list. He got up and walked out her door. Down the hall of their apartment, and out into the night.


	5. Is there a Doctor in the House?

Is there a Doctor in the House

Is there a Doctor in the House? 

"Ok, this is what I've got so far." Takeru said looking at the circle of people sitting around him. "Number one, he is only, as far as I can tell, killing the Digidestined. I looked into a few other recent murders, but none of them tie-in with the pattern that we have been seeing." 

"But what about Daisuke?" Sora interrupted. "He just disappeared, they never found the body. If he was killed by the same person then they may be able to change the way they kill people."

"But why?" Taichi added, "Why would a person kill someone one way and then go kill three other people differently?"

"That is a good point," Jou said walking into the room. 

"Jou! Where the hell did you come from?" Koushiro said now standing up.

"Yeah, you scared the shit out us." Hikari said, and then looked at her brother who was eyeing her curiously. She gave him a look that said 'Don't be a hypocrite' and then looked back to Jou.

"Sorry, I was at a class. It went late. But don't worry, I've been standing here for a while; I heard it all." He walked over and took a seat in the circle. Then added, "Maybe Daisuke knew about it and committed suicide." A brief pause, they all looked at each other in thought. "Or maybe he is the killer." They all looked at each other for a moment and then broke into thunderous laughter. There were several shouts of 'Oh, that's a good one' and 'Now way', as well as 'Oh my god, I can't breath'. Then as quickly as the laughter started, it stopped. The room was totally silent, no one moved. They all sat looking at each other.

"You don't think…" Hikari started.

"No way, not a chance in hell," Both her brother and Takeru said in almost perfect unison. 

"Your right, it's a stupid thought." 

"So, then it is possible that he is killing other people besides the Digidestined?"

"Absolutely, we have no proof that he isn't"

It was a late day at school. Jou was gathering up some supplies for a medical experiment that he was conducting for extra credit. It was going very well, getting all set up in the lab this was his last trip back to the supply room. Going over his list he saw that he had test tubes, alcohol burners, all his needed chemicals, his protection, and an analysis sheet. 

"Your just forgetting one thing," He said aloud to himself. "Matches." A little annoyed he returned to the supply room. He couldn't believe that he had forgotten something as simple as matches, but they were a crucial part of his experiment. He couldn't heat the chemicals with out lighting the burners, and he couldn't light the burners without the matches. Upon returning to the supply room he found the door wide open, _Oh great, someone else has probably already gotten them. And just my luck, it'll have been the last box…_, he thought to himself. He looked inside. It was empty. The room was small only about twenty-feet long and about six-feet wide. The walls were all covered with shelves, so that takes about two to two-and-a-half feet away, making it about five-feet in width. There were not many places someone could hide. But still, no one was in the room, and he could not remember leaving the door open. 

He walked in and down the long hallway like room. He began to feel very nervous but shook the feeling away saying to himself, "It's only your imagination…" But was it? He had a feeling that he was being watched. He turned around only to see…no one. The room was empty; the hallway out side the room was empty. Most of the school was empty. It was his imagination. With that in mind he went to work looking for the matches. 

Digging through the box labeled "Matches" he found nothing. A few rubber bands, some paperclips, a box marked "Highly Flammable", but no matches. He began looking along the floor in front of the box, getting down on his hands and knees he began looking intently under the shelves. He started humming a little tune to himself. He was so into his music and the task at hand that he didn't even hear the door shut. He didn't hear the footsteps as the figure walked down the room. 

There was a sudden pain in his head. And then it was in his back. He opened his eyes to see that he was now laying face down on the hard, concrete floor. He touched his hand to his forehead; it came back with a large amount of blood on it. He realized that the pain in his back, which was still there, was a person. Whoever it was, was sitting on him; keeping him on the ground with his weight.

"Hello, Jou." A voice came from behind him. "Did you thing that you'd escape? Did you think that you would get off while your friends were dying all around you?"

"Who are you?" Was all Jou managed in reply.

"You'll know soon enough, but for now I have work to do." Jou felt a sharp pain in the back of his neck. He did not need anyone to tell him what it was. He knew that it was a knife, digging into the skin in the back of his neck. He felt it hit the bone; he cringed in pain. The knife began to trace down the spine to the midpoint between the shoulders. There it stayed for a few moments while it drilled deep into the bone. He could feel the blood running down his back like sweat. The knife traced the back of his shoulders grinding along the bone every inch of the way. Every inch Jou thought was more painful than the last. After what seemed like an eternity his attacker spoke again. "You know, out of all of them, you're the one that I really don't have any regrets about killing." He paused "I wont go into details, you'll know in a matter of minutes anyway." He pulled a feather out of his coat pocked, along with his list, and quietly crossed the name "Jou" off, then continued with his work. What happened next Jou was not prepared for at all. He took a piece of cloth and stuffed it in his mouth, gagging him. Then he took the knife from his bloody back and rammed it through is elbow with all his strength. Jou screamed in pain, but the cloth in his mouth muffled the scream. He did the same to his other elbow and then both his knees. He completely disabled him. Tears were now flowing from Jou's eyes and mixing with the blood that was now running down his face. He thought that the pain could not be any worse. Then his murderer was pouring something over his back. It stung, the smell of gasoline was in the air. The figure pulled a box of matches out of his pocket, struck one and said, "Seeya in hell, Jou." Then he laughed a slow and childish laugh, "I've always wanted to say that." The match was dropped on his back; immediately he was in flames. The figure turned to go and as he was leaving Jou saw his reflection of him in a mirror that was laying against one of the shelves. He couldn't believe his eyes, the pain was terrible, the smell of burning flesh was in the air, but he didn't care anymore. He saw the killer. Before he left the room the figure turned and smiled. Then Jou blacked out.


	6. DD_Killer01

DD_Killer105

DD_Killer01 

Time had passed slowly the past several days. The police suspected a teenager was doing the killings; someone between the age of 15 and 17, but they weren't sure. Then there was a break. A three-week period were no one was killed. The idea among the parents was not good. It was kind of like 'Why did my son have to die when yours didn't'. This kind of thinking caused great pains between the families. The remaining Digidestined had to meet in secret, or their angry parents would drag them home. 

This break lasted more than three weeks. No killings, no threat letters, not even a hint of suspicion from anyone. No one could figure out why the killer had suddenly disappeared. It was discussed at a 'secret' meeting of the remaining Digidestined. 

"What do you think happened to him," Taichi started out but caught the look from his sister and corrected himself, "Uh, I mean, it." Upon making this correction the everyone but Sora and Hikari gave him a very strange look, like 'What the hell do you mean, it?' Hikari saw this look and explained to the rest of the boys that they didn't know for sure if it was a guy or a girl. They all scratched their heads and looked around the room trying to figure out what reason they had for thinking it might be a girl at all. _Sexist bastards, _Sora thought to herself and shot a look at Hikari who returned it with a look that said she was thinking the same thing. 

"Ok, enough of that," Koushiro "they are right, there is absolutely no proof that the killer is male or female."

"So what do we do?" Sora asked. As if in habit everyone looked at Taichi. He starred back not knowing what to say. With the new Digidestined dead he was in full command again. He hadn't realized how much he had missed it, also he hadn't realized how hard it was. 

"Do you think that we can assume that he just likes the rest of us and decided not to kill us?" He asked hoping that he wouldn't get an answer. Unfortunately he got one.

"Been a while since you been in command, Taichi?" Koushiro said sarcastically. Everyone laughed. It was the first real laugh that they had had in weeks. It felt great. But it didn't last long. Soon they were all starring at each other once again speechless. Finally Takeru spoke up. 

"Do you think that it could be one of us?" The thought had come into their heads at one time or another, but no one had been brave enough to voice it. Could it be one of them? 

"I suppose it is possible," Koushiro said, "but if it is…who could it be? Who would have the motive?" It was not Takeru's fault. Her had made a simple suggestion. He never meant to hurt the team in anyway, but what he had said tore away what little trust was left between the Digidestined. 

"I suppose if anyone would have motive it would be Taichi." Ken broke the silence that time. It was the first time he had said a word in several hours. Everybody starred at him with interest, and in Taichi's case, anger. 

"Why in hell would **_I _**have any motive to kill any of my best friends? People I have been friends with for years?!" 

"That is a good point," Sora forwarded the question in a more peaceful manner, "Why would Taichi have a motive, Ken?"

"That answer is simple." Ken said with a slight smile on his face, "You."

"Me?" Sora pulled back in shock.

"Yeah, Taichi has liked you from the beginning, but here you were dating Yamato." He paused for a moment to consider other evidence. "Taichi has also been the most aggressive, getting into fights, displaying acts of anger and violence for no reason." It was starting to make sense. But why would he kill Iori first if his main grudge was with Yamato? "Psychotic reasoning. He's the only one who has the motive."

"Oh yeah! What about you Mr. Digimon Kaizer?" Taichi yelled sternly at Ken. Ken was very disturbed by this.

"You can't be serious! I'm not the killer! Just think of all the times I saved your sorry ass!"

"That doesn't mean jack shit! I've done a lot of good things to cover for bad things that I've done!" That was the worst thing that Taichi could've said. It gave even more evidence to aid suspicions that he was the killer. The rest of the kids watched helplessly as the argument continued. Ken brought up one last good point,

"Even the police said that it was most likely someone between the ages of 15 and 17. That means that if it is one of us it would have to be either you, Sora, or Koushiro; and guess what, you're the only one with motive enough to do it!" With that Taichi jumped to his feet and with one swing of his arm hit Ken square on the face and knocked him to the ground. He then bent over and picked him up by the shirt collar and was about to hit him again when he realized what he was doing. He dropped Ken back on the ground and them looked around him. Every eye was focused on him in amazement. Ken had a bloody nose and was getting up to clean it. 

"I'm not the killer." He said quietly. Then he left. 

The rest of the group sat and starred at each other in silence. Ken finished with his bloody nose and returned to the others.

"Do you really think that he could be the killer, Ken?" Hikari asked.

"In all honesty, anyone of us could be the killer. He just happens to have the biggest motive." He waited, starring at the ground for a moment, "Do you think that I was to hard on him?" 

"I think that it was a bad idea to bring it up in the first place." Sora said, but then added "It was good that we got it out in the open though."

"Your right, we've been avoiding it for so long, who knows what will happen now." Koushiro said almost to himself. "It's getting late, I should probably go. My parents are gone for the night and I have yet to eat."

"That is a good idea, for those of us whose parents are home they may begin to wander where we have been." Hikari said, and then looking around the room she added, "We all remember what happened last time we were all together and our parents found us." They all did. That was clear. It was also painfully obvious that they didn't want to remember. Yelling. Screaming. Even a few threats between parents. So on that they departed. Each returning to their respective houses, and on the way thinking of a good reason that they were gone for three, solid hours. 

Koushiro sat at his computer in his room. He looked out side. It was dark, only a few streetlights were working. He looked at the clock, 10:17. Time was passing slowly. He normally would be having a blast playing trigonometry trivia but tonight Taichi was on his mind. He just didn't believe that Ken was right. It had to be someone else. They didn't even know if it was a Digidestined. He decided that since he didn't want to go to bed just yet he would chat for a while. The trigonometry trivia chat room was always full of interesting people. He had once met a porn star whose true passion was math.

"Yep, you never know who you'll meet." He said aloud to himself. Upon logging in under his usual name, _DD_Genius01_, he scrolled down the list of names to see if he knew anyone. "Let me see, _MathWizzzz95_, _2PLUSTwo_, _MonkeysCant_ADD101_…" he trailed off into a low un-interpretable murmur. All in all he knew about ten of the 150+ people in the room. But there was one name, one he did not know, that caught his attention. _DD_Killer01_. 

Someone in the chat room asked him strait off, "R u related to _Killer01, DD_Genius01_?"

"No, never seen him in my life," he typed back. He was very interested in finding out who this person was so he decided to open a private chat with him. 

"Hey," He typed in.

"Hey," Was the reply. 

"Never seen u here before." 

"I'm new, this is my first night in."

"So u like math."

"No"

"Then what's the point of coming into a math chat room?" 

"I wanted to talk with u."

"Do u know who I am?"

"Of course I do, Izumi Koushiro."

"OMG, who are u."

"No one of consequence."

"I hate to ask but I have to…" He typed in.

"Yes," The calmness of this stranger was very unnerving.

"What does your name mean?"

"_DD_Killer01_ means that I am the killer of the Digidestined." Koushiro was almost too afraid to type his next question in, but he did anyway. 

"Who is your next victim?"

"Why would I tell U." Was all he got in reply. Koushiro tried to think of a way to lighten the mood; it needed it badly.

"Because you're a nice killer?"

"LOL, no such thing." Koushiro started to type something in reply, but this stranger got a new message up faster.

"U know what I love about computers? Especially laptops?"

"Not really."

"They can go anywhere."

"Who are you?" The name flashed on the screen. 

"Oh my god," Koushiro said aloud, and was about to reply but once again he was to fast. 

"Goodbye, Koushiro." A gunshot rang out in the night. The window in front of Koushiro's desk shattered, the last thing he saw was his computer going up in sparks as the bullet passed through it. He felt a quick pain in his chest as the bullet passed through his body and then slammed into the wall behind him. Koushiro's blood splattered out on the desk and remains of the computer in front of him. A few moments later a dark figure crawled through the broken window and into the room. Looking around him he took in the effects of his work for the first time since he killed Iori. It was beautiful sight. Koushiro hunched over his chair, the blood still running slowly from the hole in his chest. The smell of blood filled his nostrils. He took it all in a savored it. He walked over to his body and marked the name Koushiro off his list. Then he walked over to where the bullet had hit the wall. This even shocked him. It had struck a large picture of the Digidestined. All 12 of them. The main impact, however, was situated directly on one Digidestined's head. Daisuke's.


	7. Letters from Friends...

Letters from Friends…

Letters from Friends… 

Sora was sitting at home alone in the dark. Her mom was at the flower shop and would be working late that night. She was very bored, nothing to do but watch TV, but she didn't want to do that. She looked at the clock; it was 10:50. She was now very depressed. At about 10:30 she had heard a gunshot of in the distance. She didn't need anyone to tell her what it meant; the killer was back. Someone had just been killed. Maybe it was Taichi, it was a sick thought but she thought it anyway. If Taichi had been killed it would shut ken up. _No, _she thought to herself, _he would just say that he had committed suicide to cover for himself_. 

"That's not like Ken." She said aloud "He would never do a thing like that unless he had solid facts." She looked around the room once more and decided to sit down and watch TV no matter how depressed she was. Watching TV for even just a few moments when you are depressed can be hell. She was about ready to cry so she decided to turn it off and walk around a little bit. That was when she saw it. A letter, from America; sitting on the kitchen table. 

"Oh my god, a letter from Mimi is just what I need to cheer up." She said to herself. A smile was already spreading across her face; the day was looking brighter already. She walked over and read the cover of the letter:

"To Sora, friends, and Family." It did not look like Mimi's handwriting, but she didn't give it a single thought. She opened it and when she read the contents of the letter she began to sob uncontrollably. She had just discovered why the killer had been gone for so long. He had been in America visiting Mimi; who was buried five days ago. A gun shot to the head, close range, no idea who the murderer was. She fell to the floor crying. She did not see the dark figure wielding a knife detach itself from the shadows. She did hear the footsteps behind her. She turned around and saw the figure standing there. She knew who he was, and why he had come. He didn't have to say a word. But he did anyway.

"Killing her was probably the hardest thing that I've done so far." The knife blade reflected what little light was in the room. 

"Somehow…" she paused, tears still coming, but slower now, "somehow I always knew that it was you."

"It really does seem inevitable when you think about it doesn't it." He paused this time, "Come here." Out of utter sorrow and depression, she came to him. She wanted to die. She walked slowly towards him, the tears had stopped, she now accepted her fate. Upon reaching him she hugged him and then gave him a kiss. It wasn't a little peck on the cheek, but a long an passionate kiss. She didn't care anymore. It was time to die. 

"Make it quick," She said beginning to cry again. She walked over and sat down in the chair. He came up behind her and ran the knife down her shirt. Once he found the right spot he pushed it in, quickly, and with greater strength then she thought he was capable of. The knife pierced her shirt, then her skin, and with the great force behind it, with a sickening crunch, the breastplate and into the heart. It was different then she thought that it would be. The pain was there, but she didn't feel it. It was there, then gone, then there was darkness. The last thing she saw was his smiling face.

Ok, I hate these little author notes but I have to do this one. 

***clears throat***Four Digidestined remain, one chapter left. All will be reviled and I can guarantee you that it's not what you expect. 

(now for the fun part) 

I am going on vacation. No more chapter updates for at least a week. Have fun ^_^ 

MWAHAHAHAHAHAHA!


	8. Unforgiven

They Fell Together

Unforgiven 

He sat alone in the dark apartment just two floors up and across the street from where Taichi lived. Looking out the window, waiting for the right time. He turned around. He looked at the dead body sprawled out on the floor behind him. Who was this? He did not know. A man, the person who lived here before he required its use. Looking at him he remembered something. A night; much like this one, several weeks ago. The night he had killed Iori. It all came back to him in a flood of horrible memories…

A dark figure stood alone in a dark hallway. He walked up to the door; room 317. He was crying. When was the last time he had cried? He did not know. He held the large target rifle under the long trench coat, a knife in his right hand. He knocked on the door. A man in his mid-thirties answered. 

"What's the matter, young man?" He asked cautiously. But the he did not answer, the tears continued to roll down his face. The man could see that he was very scared, for whatever reason. "Why don't you come inside and sit down. I'll make us something to drink and we'll talk." That made it worse. Someone kind enough to invite a total stranger in and talk to them about who knows what kind of bizarre problem. The crying became a violent sobbing, but he walked into the apartment peacefully enough, the man went to the kitchen. While he was working on the drinks the kid pulled his right hand out of his pocket. He walked quietly to the kitchen, trying with every step to control the tears. 

The man turned around just in time to see the flash of metal, but it was too late. The blade penetrated the skin and sank deep into the flesh. Blood began to trickle from the wound. The man staggered out of the kitchen leaving a trail of blood behind. He fell to the floor, but he was not dead. The boy came up behind him, tears still rolling down his cheeks, and put the knife through the side of the man's neck finishing the job. His blood began to pour out onto the carpet; it got all over the murderers gloves and trench coat. He walked to the window and starred down into Iori's apartment. For now he would wait, wait for the right time to call and claim his first victim. 

…He had cried that first time, the first time he had ever killed a man. He was an unintentional victim. Someone living in the wrong place at the wrong time. 

"I'm sorry," he said aloud to the dead man in front of him. "Like the first, you were just in a bad place." He walked back to the window and looked at the Kamiya's empty apartment. All of them were gone, but he knew where they were, and he knew that they would soon be back. The Digidestined that remained were the ones that he both loved, and hated the most. He would both regret, and cherish killing them. As he looked out the window he was hit by a new and more terrible memory, he began to cry again…

It was a party; everybody was having fun, the Digidestined, a celebration. They were all there. Then there was a game, 'truth or dare'. It quickly changed into 'truth'. Then that escalated into something like a very deep and personal conversation. Every one of them telling their most intimate secrets. That's when it all went wrong. Everyone was being very nice and respecting everyone else's points of view, fears, hates, and passions. Then he said something, now he couldn't remember what it was, but it was something simple; like being afraid of spiders. Something that a large number of people had, or wanted, but was very simple and natural. Well it seemed that none of these people had it, or wanted it. They made fun of him, normally he would have hit them back, but now he was in a very sensitive state of mind. It hurt him more than anything had hurt him before. More even then _she_ had hurt him. He left. After that it was all a blur. His room. The music. Then a bridge. The cold, swift, water below. Then the water surrounding him, taking his breathe away. Then the shore, and a realization. 

…The tears came freely now, "How could they do that to me!" He questioned. "It was such a serious conversation…" He paused and then anger came into his eyes, "I will make them pay. All of them." Those words seemed to echo through the room. They were the same words he said after he left the party that day so many weeks ago. 

Less than three blocks away Taichi, Hikari, and Takeru were all together in an interrogation room of a police department. They were there with their parents, who were not in the best of moods, waiting for Inspector Benjiro to show up. The two officers in the room saw how mad the parents were and began to seem somewhat nervous. Then Taichi broke the silence,

"Where in hell is Ken in all this?" He got a look from his mom for that remark, but Takeru gave him his answer. 

"He's got some kind of work that he's doing. His mom said that he didn't want to leave the house. She couldn't even coax him out of his room." Taichi didn't like that, Ken gone while the rest of them were being, or were going to be, interrogated by some inspector. Finally Inspector Benjiro walked through the door. Taichi's dad was the first to say something this time.

"What in the hell is going on here?" He to got a look, "I thought that we were all supposed to be here for this and yet one boy is missing and no one is even questioning it." 

"The boy that is missing, Ichijouji Ken, was given special permission by me to miss this interrogation. Apparently he has had some bad experiences in the past year and-a-half that makes him very unstable in tense situations."

Taichi's dad was not satisfied with this but in light of the situation he sat down anyway. 

"Well, lets begin," Inspector Benjiro, said as calmly as possible. "We'll start with you, Taichi, if you would just take a seat right over here." He said motioning to the empty chair in the center of the room. He got up and reluctantly sat in the chair. "Now then, Kamiya Taichi, you have not witnessed any of these murders, is that true?"

"Yes,"

"When did you first find out about the death of Hida Iori?" 

"It was the day after it happened. I talked to Takeru, he lives in the same building."

"When did you find out about the death of Hida Iori, Takeru?"

"It was early morning the day after, I was on my way to school and went to his apartment room to him. We walk together with Miyako." 

"Kamiya Hikari, when did you first learn of his death?" 

"It same day as Taichi, I learned before him because I am in the same class as Takeru."

"Is it correct that you witnessed Ishida Yamato's death, Takeru?"

"Yes," he said calmly, but Hikari could see tears mixed with anger in his eyes. "So did Hikari, she was at the concert with me."

"Of course," Benjiro replied, "Hikari, how did you feel witnessing Yamato's death like that?"

But before she could reply Taichi spoke, "WHAT THE FUCK DOES THAT HAVE TO DO WITH ANYTHING,"

"Kamiya Taichi, you watch your language young man!" His mom said angrily. But he did not listen.

"YOUR ASKING US ALL THESE STUPID QUESTIONS THAT HAVE NOTHING TO DO WITH ANYTHING!! ARE YOU GOING TO HELP US….OR TOURCHER US ALL NIGHT?"

"I disagree Taichi, the questions have everything to do with the murders."

"BULL SHIT!" and with that he stormed out of the room in a fit of rage. His dad got up to stop him but the detective stopped him.

"He wont be able to leave the station. The rest of the officers know who he is; they will stop him." He turned his attention once again to Hikari, "How did you feel?"

She was reluctant to answer, her brothers words made sense to her; the questions didn't. She gave her mom a worried glance but got nothing in return. "I felt cold," she said finally, "almost like part of my own life was being taken away." 

Taichi's words also made sense to Takeru, "Taichi's right, what do all these have to do with finding out who the murderer is? I feel like where visiting a shrink not an inspector."

"Your right," Benjiro replied. The look of shock and surprise was on everyone's face. 

"What?" Hikari said sounding somewhat angry now. "You mean that even you think that your questions were dumb and pointless?" 

"No," he replied, "But I think that I have found out all that I needed to know, and I also believe that I know what to do about it." 

But before he could tell them what he intended to do about they heard a voice from outside the room. "LET GO OF ME YOU BASTARED!!!" The door opened and a large man walked in. He was carrying a very high-strung Taichi under one arm who was fighting and cursing all the way. Both his mom and his dad were at his assistance once they saw what was going on. The managed to get the guard to let go of him even though they way he did was not as gentle as they would have liked. He was dropped head first on his chair, when he hit there was a loud crash and he rolled to the ground groaning in pain. 

"Are you ok, son?" His mom asked. A long, painful, sigh was all that she got in reply. 

"Very well," Benjiro said happily, "now that we're all here I can explain what we are going to be doing." All eyes were turned towards him now, "We've had this plan for some time now, but we were not totally sure who all the targets were until now. We just recently looked up all the victims past records and we discovered that they have all been in several strange incidents. Those will remain unsaid for government reasons."

Taichi sat up in his chair and managed to say "No shit," Benjiro gave him a look but continued to talk.

"All the murders have taken place when the subject was alone. This suggests that the murderer does not want confrontation with anyone but his targets. So are plan is simple, we will ser multiple traps for the murderer, in the mean time, that is until we catch or kill him, the four remaining survivors will live together. We will put them in rotation between houses in five-hour intervals. For five hours the four of them will live at the Kamiya residence, then the Ichijouji residence, then at the Takaishi residence." He waited a moment to let this new information sink in with the parents. He was not offering them a choice, no, he was telling them what was going to happen. The lost what rights they has the moment they became involved. Once it looked like the idea had sunk in a little (he knew it would not ever hit completely) he began to talk again. "They will not be left unwatched for more than thirty-minutes at a time. That means that all four of them will eat, and sleep in the same room. And, that room can only go unwatched for thirty-minutes, that is even more time than I had wanted to give originally, but I understand that there will be times when one or more the kids can not be watched for" he coughed "personal reasons."

Each one of them gave him a very strange look at that remark. _What does he mean by 'personal reasons'_, Taichi thought to himself, but he dismissed the thought almost immediately. 

It seemed that at that point the meeting was over without any of them knowing about it. A large officer came in to escort the seven of them out and back the Kamiya's apartment. It was a long and terrible ride back. Hikari just kept starring out the window of the patrol car while Taichi and Takeru kept exchanging nervous glance, then every once-in-a-while looking at Hikari to see if she was ok. 

_Anyone of those people standing on the street could be him, _Hikari thought to herself. "Anyone," she said aloud completely unaware of it. 

They pulled over. What was going on? The officer in the front of the car got out and walked to the back door where Hikari was sitting. Taichi looked at the front seat and saw a person, sitting on the passengers side, that he hadn't seen get in the car. He couldn't make out whom it was, but he looked very familiar. The officer opened Hikari's door and she stepped out, the he beckoned for the other two to get out. They followed seemingly without thought…almost as if they were under a spell. They all stood huddled together, the three of them looking at the officer. He looked back at the car as if to signal the new person in the front seat. The passenger door opened. The figure stepped out and walked around the front of the car. Hikari looked into his eyes, and then saw his face. It was Ken. He was holding a pistol in one hand. She looked back to the officer, hoping that he would do something because she knew what Ken had come for; what she saw terrified her. The officer was now Benjiro. This couldn't be true, she turned away saying to herself over and over: "This isn't real, this isn't real…" She looked back, there standing before her was Benjiro as real as he was back at the station. Next to him stood Ken, he was holding the pistol to her brother's head. He pulled the trigger. The pistol screamed it's awful report. The blood flew from Taichi's head. He hit the ground, the blood poured from his body, but it wasn't that that frightened her; nor was it Benjiro, or even Ken; it was the look on Taichi's face, a look of nothingness, as if he didn't know who or where he was. He didn't care. 

Next in line was Takeru; he fell in much the same way, the blank expression, and the blood pouring from the wound. Benjiro stood back through all of this, smiling. Hikari was next in line and she new it. She tried to run, but found that she couldn't; she looked all around her, the streets were busy and she couldn't understand why so many people saw the killings, but they just stepped right over the bodies. She screamed the sound came out, pure and shrill, but Ken did not stop his approach, Benjiro did not stop smiling, and the crowed did not turn and look. She looked from the crowed passing by to Ken, she was in terror. She saw something glimmering in his hand and knew that she would not die in the same way that her friends did just now. 

The knife was at her throat, she could feel the cold metal pierce he skin; she could feel her warm blood running down her neck… Then Ken began to speak…

"Hikari," he paused, "Hikari wake up, Hikari were back at the apartment."

Hikari opened her eyes so suddenly and with such a great speed that it caused Taichi to jump in surprise. 

"Oh, my God, Taichi!" Tears were beginning to run down her cheeks, "Your alive, I thought you were dead…I thought I was going to die…he killed you…he killed you and Takeru!" 

"Who? What!? You must have been dreaming."

"But it was so real, I thought that Ken actually killed you! and Takeru!"

"Ken? Ken was the murderer in your dream?"

She only nodded; the tears were still running in a steady stream, she was having a hard time believing that her brother was alive after a dream like that. She was badly shaken, so badly that she had to check a few times before she would believe that the officer sent to escort them was not Benjiro and that Ken was still at his house. By the time they reached her front door she knew that Benjiro was on his way to Ken's house to inform his mother about what was to happen and to bring Ken here. She opened the door. 

"I thought that you would never get here." Ken's familiar voice rang out from the darkness. 

Hikari screamed, Taichi dove for the lights and his father ran towards the sound.

Ken was on his feet instantly; he expected surprise, not blind shock. "Hang on! Hang on!" He yelled, "It's only me, Ken." By this time Taichi's dad had Ken by his shirt collar and looked as if he would through him out the window. 

"My God, Ken," Taichi's dad yelled, "You scared the living shit out of all of us!"

"Sorry about that, Mr. Kamiya. It was not my intention." 

"Intention or not, it happened, and we are all very jumpy around here…hey, wait a sec…" Taichi's dad stopped and thought for a second as if something didn't make sense, "How in hell did you get in here?" He raised a very good point, the doors had been locked and all the windows shut.

"Yeah, Ken," Taichi, whose brain had just realized that it was only Ken, said returning from the door, "just how did you manage to get in here?" 

"Benjiro," he replied as if it explained it all. "He came and got me at my house, explained the whole situation. I think it's a good plan."

"You would," Taichi said angrily. 

"Kamiya Taichi," His mother said looking very annoyed.

"So what's your plan," he continued ignoring her, "To kill us all at each of our own houses, or will you do us all at once?"

Takeru and Hikari, who were still standing by the door, had two very different reactions to this statement. Takeru, being a guy, laughed harder than he had in the past month-and-a-half. Hikari, however, looked at Takeru disgusted; then gave Taichi and Ken a very nasty look. Ken, who was about to make a nasty remark of his own, shut his mouth and looked the other way. Taichi walked off to his room and shut the door; he had already forgotten about Benjiro's orders and would soon be reminded, quite rudely. 

Twenty minutes past before Taichi was reminded of Benjiro's orders, "Taichi, it's time to come out of your room." His mom said in passing by his door. 

"No!"

This caught her attention away from what she was working on; she was right back at her son's door as if she had been standing there the whole time. "Kamiya Taichi, you get out here this instant young man!" Uh-oh, the last name; at this point in time Taichi was feeling very shitty and didn't want to mess with her. He knew that she could do nothing to him in the lines of punishment; I mean what was she going to do? Ground him? That would almost be a blessing in it's own. He came out, his mom reminded him of Benjiro's orders, of which he really had forgotten. She wouldn't believe that he did, but she couldn't punish him for ignoring them, for obvious reasons.

The four kids sat on the couch watching the TV for the next hour with Taichi's dad. Three more hours until the move to the next house. The phone rang, all of them ignored it and on the fifth ring Taichi's mom came in from the outside and answered it. She hung up and delivered the message to her husband that there had been a crisis at work and he was needed. It was something big, they didn't tell her what it was, only that they needed him right away and that he would most likely be gone the rest of the night. That left only Taichi's mom to watch the four kids. She spent the next thirty minutes rummaging around in the kitchen trying to decide what to make for a late dinner, when she finally decided she realized that she had to go to the store because she was out of wheat germ.

"I'm going to the store, I'll be back as soon as I can; it might be a little longer than half an hour but I shouldn't be much longer."

"Ok, mom," Taichi said ignoring her. 

Fifth-teen minutes passed, suddenly Taichi looked up from the TV and realized that his mom was gone. "I think I'll step out side for a minute," he said to no one in particular, he knew no one would be listening. No one ever listens when there bored, and nothing makes you more bored than sitting at home late at night watching soap-operas and waiting for 'the first move'.

He was wrong; someone was listening. As he got up and walked out the front door Ken got off the couch and went into Taichi's room. 

Taichi took the phone with him outside, he didn't know why other than that he was the oldest ant if the phone rang he ought to answer it. He never in his whole life expected it to actually ring. But it did. 

It rang once; he looked at it in his hand with utter amazement. It rang again, he continued to stare. It rang a third time, he answered it. "Hello, Kamiya residence"

"Is this Taichi?"

"Yes, who are you"

"That's for me to know and you to die trying to find out"

"What the hell are you talking about?"

"I'm going to kill you…"

"Not if I kill you first!" Taichi screamed into the phone, but the only reply he got to the lame hit was a dial tone. _It had to be a prank, that wasn't the voice of a murderer…it…it sounded like a kids voice…_ then it clicked, "Oh, my God." He said aloud. "Oh, my God," The voice, he recognized it. At that moment Ken came out of the apartment, he was holding a piece of paper in one hand, and a gun in the other.

"Ken!" Taichi shouted with joy, he hadn't seen the gun yet he was just glad to have someone to tell his discovery to. "Ken," now he saw the gun, "Ken, what the fuck are you doing?" 

"What I should have done a long time ago."

"Ken, don't. I know who the killer is."

"I know you do, that's what I've come for."

"No Ken, it's not you!"

"I never said it was, I've come to kill you, and you know why." He said, his eyes as cold as steel. 

"I'm not the killer, Ken! Don't you believe me?"

"No I don't, and do you want to know why," he didn't wait for an answer, he through the paper at Taichi's feet. It was a list; a list with 11 names on, Taichi's was not one of them. All but three of the names were crossed off. 

"I found that in your desk. It proves that you're the killer, and I will end it before you do."

"No, Ken, No! I didn't write that! I've never seen that list before in my life. Please! PLEASE!" Taichi was now pleading with Ken. He was on his knees and tears were beginning to fall down his face. He was literally bargaining for his life. Ken did not listen, he knew in his heart that Taichi was the killer and had to be stopped. He pulled the trigger. 

Taichi's body fell forward; he was hunched over on the ground. Blood began to flow rapidly from the gunshot. It stained the sidewalks; it flowed onto Ken's shoes; he was not sorry at for what he did, he only felt emptiness. The phone rang. 

"Ken starred at it on the ground in the same Taichi had starred at it in his hand. He didn't know what to think. He answered it. 

In the mean time Hikari and Takeru had been sitting on the couch watching TV. They had heard the gun shot, and Takeru had turned around just in time to see Taichi hitting the ground and Ken standing over him with his gun in hand.

"Oh, my God," he had said. Hikari had just turned around, she gasped. 

"It's Ken, it was Ken this whole time! Oh, my God, oh my God!"

Ken was not sorry for what he had done. He knew that he would be sent to prison and tried as an adult; which meant facing the death penalty. It didn't matter; he had done what he had set out to do. It was finished. The phone rang. 

For a moment he just stood there; the same shocked expression that Taichi had had was now on his face. He didn't know whether to answer it or let it ring. In the end it was inevitable. He answered it.

"Hello?" he said cautiously.

"Is this, Ken?" a dark voice replied. "Ichijouji Ken?"

"Yes." He said, no longer cautious but now confidant. "Who is calling?"

"Just a friend. I wanted to thank you."

"For what?"

"What you just did. You made my job easier." A brief pause, "I knew planting that list would do some good."

The shock was apparent on Ken's face. He looked at the list that now lay in Taichi's blood. A fake. Even after this realization all he could say was: "What…?"

"That's right, Taichi wasn't me. Big surprise." Ken was too terrified to speak, that was obvious, so the figure continued to talk. "Before we part I want you to see who has done this masterpiece of death. I want you to look across the street at the apartment to floors up from where you are. Look for a light."

He looked, and even as he did he knew what would happen. He saw the light; there was nothing but light shinning from one room two floors above his own. Then he saw the dark silhouette of a man; no, a boy. He was standing tall and proud; though ken couldn't see who it was, he saw that he was holding a large rifle in his right hand. Ken's first thought was to turn and run. Then he was drawn in by a curiosity; _What was the old phrase_, he thought to himself, _'Curiosity killed the cat…' or something like that…_

Every impulse in his body told him to turn and run, run as fast as he could and as far away as possible, but he didn't. He just stood there; his eyes fixed on the figure above him. 

In the end he heard the shot. It was as if he, the figure, were waiting for Ken to make a move. Ken finally got a hold of himself, and just as he turned to run the figure pulled the trigger. The force of the bullet was astounding. It pushed Ken through the Kamiya's apartment window and onto the floor behind the living room sofa. Takeru and Hikari just stood there in shock at what happened.

"I feel sick," Hikari said, looking at Ken's body; watching his blood flow out onto the floor. She looked up and saw the trail of blood from the window to the spot where Ken lay. It was a sickening sight. Hikari leaned over the arm of the sofa and vomited on the floor. She couldn't hold it back this time. It was a total shock at Yamato's concert, but this…this was just too unreal. The only time that he parents were gone the killer strikes; it was as if it had all been planned from the beginning. 

Takeru was now standing over her with his hand on her back and offering his comfort. "It'll be alright." But his words weren't reassuring, his voice shock with his body. He was almost as scared as Hikari; if he was ever good at hiding fear before that talent had left him now."It'll be ok." He said, more to himself to her.

"Takeru, I need some air. I'm going for a walk." She got up and started toward the door. 

"No, Hikari!" Takeru shouted while stumbling to grab her arm. "You can't go out! He'll kill you the moment you walk out that door!"

"And what's stopping him from coming up here and blowing us both away!? Huh!? Explain that to me!"

"But, Hikari, I…"

"I don't care. If mom or dad comes back while I'm gone you can tell them I beat the shit out of you or something. I'm going!"

Takeru started to go after her, but changed his mind. "Fine…I guess…I guess I'll wait here…." His voice trailed off into a low hum. He walked back to the couch and sat facing the door.

Hikari walked out past her brothers body trying to ignore the fact that he was dead, and that any second she could be too. She walked straight to the elevator, but by that time she was crying. She had held back in front of Takeru, she tried to be strong, and she was. But now they came; she could not control it. Had she not been crying she would have seen the dark yet familiar figure, dressed in a black trench coat and black gloves, get off the elevator as she got on. Because she was crying she walked right pass him. He, however, saw her. He saw the look on her face and the tears in her eyes. He smiled. He was not concerned with her leaving, she would come back; and he knew this. His path was straight ahead; straight to the Kamiya's front door.

Hikari walked aimlessly for what seemed like hours; when she got around the block and looked at her watch she discovered that it had only been about ten minutes. _Why did I leave Takeru alone up there? _She asked herself accusingly. _He could've come with you. All you did was leave him in danger…_

She decided that the best thing to do would be to go back to the apartment. So she boarded the elevator and began her assent.

Upon reaching the apartment she found the perfect murder scene. It was now dark, the door was forced open regardless of the fact that the window was broken, all the lights were off and the TV was on some channel that didn't exist. She went in, fighting the tears with every step. The sofa was empty save only a bloodstain that wasn't there when she left. Turning around she saw the cause. Takeru was sprawled out on the table his blood was in a pool on his chest and around his body, the knife was still lodged in his chest.

"Oh, my God!" She wanted to scream, but it only came out a whisper. She walked up to his body and saw that there was a heart shaped box on Takeru's chest, and on top of that was a note. 

This is what it read:

_My Dearest Hikari_

_ _

_My troubles are almost over. Only you remain. It will soon be finished. _

_ _

_But through all of this, I want you to know that I have always loved you._

_ _

_And I always will._

_ _

_Love,_

_-----_

She didn't get to read the signature, but that didn't matter. A voice came from behind.

"He struggled terribly. He almost beat me." The voice said. She dropped the note. It was no longer important. The killer was standing behind her, most likely with a gun loaded and ready to fire. "Open the box," he said.

"Why?" Her reply was not calm; it wasn't anymore than a squeak. But she was holding her tears back, even though a couple slipped through she would not let the rest come.

"There is a little surprise in it for you."

She opened it reluctantly; in it was a cluster of bloody chocolates and…a whistle. It was the whistle, the whistle that she gave to Gatomon so many years ago.

"Put it on," the voice said, "then turn around."

She did, the tears were beginning to flow more freely now as she lost control of them. It was not the gift, but the fact that she new who she would see when she turned around. The whistle slipped over her head, and then she turned around.

At first all she could see was the barrel of a pistol sticking out of the darkness and pointing at her, but as her eyes adjusted she saw the black boots; the black pants, and the black trench coat. Then she saw his face, which set her off; she could not control her tears any longer.

"Oh, my God!" She gasped as tears began to run down her face, "Daisuke!" She started to back up and he just followed her. He was smiling. "Daisuke, what are you doing! Oh, my God! Daisuke please don't!"

He pulled the trigger, but he wasn't aiming for anything vital. He shot her in the knee; she fell to the floor, but still continued to crawl away from him. "You don't know how long I've dreamed of this night," He spoke at last. He fired another shot, this time taking out her other leg. She was moving on upper body strength only. 

"Why, Daisuke? Why?" Her words were barely understandable, the blood from her legs was pouring out onto the floor.

"It's very simple, Hikari, in fact…almost too simple." He paused as if thinking it over, or remembering a speech he had prepared. "It all boils down to 'They hurt me, so I will hurt them back'" He smiled again, raising the gun for the final shot.

Hikari was against the wall, she could feel her strength leaving her due to loss of blood. Yet, his words made sense. She remembered the party, the day before he disappeared. "But Daisuke, we love you."

The words hit him hard, his stern eyes went soft, and his arm fell to his side. "You, love me?"

"That's right," Hikari said now gasping hard, "we all a love you." 

Daisuke was facing a battle, a voice in his head shouted, _No! It isn't true! _And he did the same, "No! It isn't true." His eyes wend cold, the gun came up and his finger went to the trigger.

"Daisuke," she said in a shaky voice, "I love you."

At that moment he lost it. The chaos that had taken control of him lost it. He let out a cry of great anger and pain, and then in his eyes all the Digidestined were back, they encircled him and were chanting in a strange undertone, _'We love you, Daisuke. We love you.' _"No! No! No!" He screamed and began pointing his gun in all directions and firing. In the blind chaos and confusion of shooting ghosts, he shot Hikari twice more; once in the left shoulder, and once in the stomach. Her blood began to rush from her body and onto the floor. Daisuke didn't know any of this had happened until he regained himself.

He looked around the room. What had happened? He had no memory of what had gone on for the post several weeks. Then he saw Hikari. It all came rushing back. Hikari was looking at him with her eyes, her beautiful eyes; tears still running down her cheeks. He remembered the party, then the bridge, then every Digidestined falling before him in a pool of blood. He felt something in his pocket. Upon pulling it out he found that it was a list. He saw all his friends' names written, and then crossed off in their own blood. Hikari's was the only that remained. He looked at her again, and then fell to his knees. He looked at the gun in his hand; then he looked at Hikari, then the gun. He put the gun to his head, then looking at Hikari one last time said: "I'm sorry." And pulled the trigger. 

The End


	9. No Escape

A dark figure sat alone. The room was dark save for only a single lamp on the desk. The figure sat hunched over, writing, crying, praying for death. He wrote his final words in hopes that one day someone would find them and learn from them.

I wish for death.

Why?

Because I want to die?

Why?

There is nothing in life for me.

Why?

I hate life.

You don't hate life.

You just hate what's in it.

Because I can't control it. 

But you are the only one who can.

The knife shines in my hand, There is no escape.

Escape from what?

Death.

Life?

Death. There is no escape from it.

Only you can make one.

No I can't. Death is inevitable.

We all must die some day.

Yes. Death. Darkness.

There is no escape from Life,

No escape.

but Death.

Death. I want to die.

There is no escape from Death.

No escape.

but Life.

Life.

Life. You must live.

There is no escape from Life, but Death.

and there is no escape from Death, but Life.

No one is truly complete,

which is why no one can ever be alone.

Life. 

That is what I live for.


End file.
